


Promise

by spaceMaverick



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Dad is mentioned, Foreshadowing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pre-Canon, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Toby's dad shoves him into broken glass. Lyra cleans him up. Toby makes a promise.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> HI this has very little editing/revising enjoy  
> Update 5/3/18: I fucking forgot Toby can't feel pain very well let's pretend I didn't fuck up

Toby flinched away from the alcohol-soaked washcloth. “You have to let me help you,” Lyra said. “It’ll only hurt for a little bit.” She cupped his uninjured cheek and turned his face back to her again, gently pressing the washcloth to the cut on his cheek. He hissed in pain and gripped his sister’s hand. Lyra shushed him and pulled away from his face, poking through a drawer and taking out the extra large band-aids. Toby sat as still as possible on the bathroom counter while she smoothed the bandage over his wound. **  
**

“Thanks,” he mumbled when she was finished.

Lyra smiled. “That will probably scar,” she said, face falling a bit.

“It’s not your fault,” Toby replied, propping his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hand, “I shouldn’t have- provoked him. It’s on me.” He glared into his lap when a grunt interrupted his sentence. Lyra put a hand on his knee.

“Toby, you can’t keep blaming yourself for what he does to us. It’s not anyone’s fault but his,” she spat. “We have to stick together. If you separate from mom and I, you’ll get hurt more. Just… be kinder to yourself, okay?”

“I can- I can try, alright?” He sighed. It was an empty promise and both of them knew it. Lyra looked so tired, and Toby couldn’t help but feel like it was his doing. He was the one that angered their father so much; he was the problem child. He should be the one to deal with the abuse.

“Well, I think I’ve done the most i can,” Lyra said, changing the subject. “Get some rest, Toby.” She poked one of his eyebags pointedly. “You need it.”

Toby laughed and pushed her by her shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, speak for yourself.” He hopped down from the counter and followed his sister out of the bathroom. _Someday,_ he thought, _we won’t have to deal with Dad. I promise._


End file.
